Second Coming: A Starfox Fanfiction
by Hope-Alive90
Summary: Well umm...Summary? Takuya past comes back to hunt her..in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Starfox nor the charaters that come with the story. I do how ever own the charater Takuya. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Oh yes one last thing. I would like to say thank you to ZeroFox for helping me in writing the story.

* * *

On a blue planet named Earth, a young woman was doing her job. Her name was Takuya and after two years of being away from earth she enjoyed the smell of horse manure again. What the heck she enjoyed just being back on a planet and not in space. Never again would she want to do that again, to be summoned back into the USA's new space program and sent into active duty. But she sighed, knowing full well her wish will never come true again. That one day her past will catch up to her.  
Two years ago, while still in college, Takuya was forced to go into the military space program. Besides the routine physical and mental tests, she was taught how to fly one a high-tech space fighter as part of her training. Takuya didn't care what they were called or what they could do. She didn't want this; she didn't want a job in the army. All she wanted was to go to college and do her dreams, but as it so happens fate plays a cruel hand. While on a training expiration with her 'crew' the guys got into an argument. Because of that argument, they got themselves lost somewhere in space. Takuya wanted to hit them over the head but before she could they realized they where no longer in the Milky Way. Takura and the crew were now in the Lylat System. How they arrived to this new galaxy, they had no idea. However Takuya knew that they were going to be in some real danger soon. 

Takuya stopped thinking about her past again and just consisted on doing her job. She wished she had her I-pod with her. Music would be good right about now, but she forgot to bring it before heading to work. Takuya then took the manure-filled wheelbarrow out of the stables to dump it in a special bin nearby on some planks. Out of the blue, the young woman heard a familiar voice call her name from behind her. "You could have gotten a better job then this Takuya," chuckled the voice, surprising Takuya. She didn't know what to think or do at the moment, freezing on the spot. Just then the planks where Takuya was standing suddenly gave out from under her again. She then fell; landing hard on her bottom as the wheelbarrow next to her tipped over. "OH NO!" cried Takuya as the manure flew out of the wheelbarrow and landed right on top of her. Takuya sat there, covered in manure as she mentally cursed to herself. "Damn it, this was the 2nd time this week this happened," she thought to herself.

Just the Takuya saw a feathery hand stick out in front of her, looking up to see a familiar figure. "Gah, Falco!" cried Takuya in shock. "Heh, nice to see you too Takuya," replied Falco holding his hand up; "Here, let me help you up." Takuya grabbed the blue bird's hand, feeling herself get pulled up off the ground. Just then Falco got wind of the stench of the manure on Takuya, covering his beak with his good hand. "Ugh…you smell like shit," he said out loud. Takuya glared at him with her blue eyes, wiping the manures off his face. "Asshole, I'm still here," she thought to herself. Takuya never really enjoyed Falco's presence. For one the guy was a jerk 99.9 percent of the time when he was with her. Second, whenever Falco dropped by Takuya knew that there was going to be trouble. And third, Takuya could not get over the fact that Falco was a giant bird taller than her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather rudely, wiping most of the manure off his body. "Hey Takuya, you need a shower badly," commented Falco. "Shut the hell up Falco!" snapped Takuya, literally panting hard to control her anger. Falco sighed to himself, muttering something under his breath. He couldn't blame her for how pissed she was seeing him. It was only natural because he did tease Takuya when she was in the military space program and he ducted out on her when she needed him the most. Takuya was about to say something else, but saw a hand get stuck out in her face to pause her.

"Before you say anything, I have two reasons in visiting you," began the blue bird; "One, I came to talk to you about something. And two...to talk some since into you! I mean look at yourself!" His tone changed to a more shocked tone to see Takuya the way she was. The young woman, on the other hand, didn't want to hear any of it. "What ever you're selling I don't want it," she replied; "I'm fine the way I am now." "Umm fine?" asked Falco, raising an eyebrow in confusion; "You're mucking out...stalls for..." "I'm taking care of horses and it's not for a living" interrupted Takuya and continued, "I'm just working here till I'm done with college."

Takuya then picked up the wheelbarrow of the ground and proceeded to clean up the mess. "Right...ok so you're cleaning out stalls and not really getting anywhere in life," commented Falco in a sarcastic tone. He then looked over to Takuya as a serious look formed on his face. "Takuya, why don't you come back with us," he began, "I promise it'll be different this time around." "NO!" snapped Takuya, walking away with the wheelbarrow; "I'm not going back into the military with you!" "Come on Takuya, you were a tactical genius, excellent in hand-to-hand combat, and you were great at flying the Arwings," stated Falco, following the young woman; "You even made Fox sweat a few times during your practice dogfights with him." "I said NO!" screamed Takuya. In a quick flash, she quickly grabbed a pitchfork lying on the ground, twirling it around before aiming the sharpen tips against the bird's beak. "Falco, you have three seconds to improve my attitude or to get the hell off this farm now!" she exclaimed in a pissed off tone. Flaco took a step back away from the pointy edges of the pitchfork, sweat-dropping immensely. "I guess Takuya isn't in the best of moods to talk with now," he thought, "must be one of her days or something. I don't get these humans sometimes; they act so weird and so unpredictable." Falco took a deep breathe before looking back at Takuya, who put down the pitchfork and started to walk away with the wheelbarrow. "Takuya, come on just give it a second chance alright?" begged Falco, "I'm sure it'll be different this time." "Don't give me that," replied Takuya, "I'm not joining in the star fleet or what ever the USA calls it. So get lost already."

Flaco blinked in confusion, seeing how Takuya got when he was talking with her. He understood Takuya was hot headed and stubborn at times like anybody else. But right now he was becoming angrier with her stubbornness as he gave her a harsh glare. "Ok listen up Takuya!" he barked, causing the young woman to freeze, "Whether you're in it or not we need still need your help. I know you're resentful at me for leaving you guy at a time you needed a friend but I had my own personal reasons." Takuya turned around, pitchfork in hand ready to strike but saw a red dot on her chest. The young woman then saw Falco, holding his blaster out as his right index finger was on the trigger. "I tried to be nice with you but it seems I have to use force," stated the bird in a cold, harsh tone; "Now you can come with me peacefully or I can drag you out of here screaming you're head off. It's your choice Takuya." Takuya blinked at him then tried to say something but then shut her mouth again. She knew he wasn't kidding when he got like this. So instead of fighting it, Takuya just sighed and put the pitchfork down. "Ok, I'll join back with you guys," replied Takuya; "Just give me a second so I finish cleaning the stalls."

A small sigh of relief escaped from Falco's beak as he placed his blaster in its holster. "Good, cause right now we are in a big pickle now," he replied. Takuya raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at the blue bird. "Fill me in on what's going on now," she told him. Falco then took a deep breathe and began to talk with Takuya, discussing with her what was going on and why he really came by to see her. After listening to him for a bit, Takuya crossed her arms and nodded her head. "So you weren't trying to recruit me, you were actually asking me to join up with you guys to help out," she stated. "Yeah pretty much so," replied Falco; "We need your help this time. Andross is back." "What!" cried Takuya, "Andross is back? But I thought Fox destroyed him before." "Well the planet was exploding all around Fox so he couldn't tell if he actually destroyed Andross or not," stated Falco; "But the point of the matter is that Andross is back and stronger than ever and we need all the help we could get if we're going to defeat that monkey once and for all." Takuya sighed, rubbing her head in annoyance. "Great! Just what I need more headaches," she mumbled, looking up at Falco; he asked her. "Well do you know where the others are?" "Not a clue," answered Takuya, "Not a clue."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own StarFox

I own Takuya and thats it. Oh wait the jeep I own too.

* * *

A few days ago Takuya was trying to get back to Earth after being sent away by the government and now...her past caught back up with her. The worst thing is, now she has to help a friend from the past and at times she didn't feel like he was her friend. Now, she had to help him find the other two, whom she worked with. 'Wonderful' she thought, 'just wonderful. How are we going to find them in this big country?' She thought for a moment and as she drove down the highway.

Meanwhile, Falco was trying to read a map. 'Typical humans; why do they have to make everything so complicated!' He was obviously not in a very good mood. "You know, could your people make this any harder to understand? Maps are supposed to be easy to read. Not this junk where I can't tell where we are going."

As he scolded Takuya she retorted back in "I could never read maps..." She said as she counted to drive. "You don't say, Takuya." Falco supposed with sarcasm as he looked back at the map. "Falco, I believe we're on the highway 72. You're looking on the wrong side of the map." Takuya said as she looked over to him then back at the highway. Falco blinked then and then realized...yes he was looking on the wrong spot. "Gee thanks you're so helpful it's scary." Falco stated bluntly.

Takuya countered simply with, "My car. Or I could leave you on the side of the road and drive back home." Falco Stared at Takuya like a dead man. "You wouldn't dear." He said coldly. "Try me." She said Falco decided not to try her in anything. He knew Takuya didn't care whom she was suppose to follow she did her own thing...sometimes or well she would weigh the stuff then come to her own consolation about things.

After a few hours, with some rest stops, Takuya and Falco finally made it across. Falco then uttered; frankly pissed off with the Earth "Gees...Could you have a bigger country." Takuya gave him an odd look, "umm...What you expect? I'm the one driving here. -- How do you think I feel and by the way look for a motel." She asked him. Falco gave a sigh of frustration. Knowing he should have told the others that this was going to take a long while. Soon enough they found a motel for the night and they both went into their own rooms to rest. Falco then decided to get a hold of fox.

Fox who was getting worry was happy when Falco contacted everyone. "So how's is it going?" He as Falco. "Next time -- you are doing this fox. I'm suck finding the other two! That's great...Just great like I have nothing else better to do!" Fox looked at Falco, "umm ok..." Falco then sighed and told fox all of what was going on.

"You found Takuya but she has no clue where the other two are...Ok...umm" Fox said thinking. "Trust me she's not lying about this I think all of them just went their separate ways. So now we have to drive all over this country to find them...Great just great." Falco said while getting annoyed more.

Fox then sighed," Guess you have a long day ahead of you Falco get some rest." Falco then looked at Fox, "I've been sitting in a car all day long. Yeah...I'm happy right at this moment in my life." Falco said in annoyance. Right then was not the time to ask. Fox then said, "Well got enough money?"

"Yeah we got enough for a while." He said with a lot of scarmis in his voice. Fox then told him, "Ok then umm have a nice time trying to find them." Faclo then come back with this "Nice time my ass. Faclo out." He said then decided to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do now own StarFox but i do own the plot, the jeep, and Takuya and z.

Ok I went through and made it easer to read. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

That morning Takuya managed to get herself out of bed; though she wasn't in the best of moods. What she really needed was someone else to drive for her a while. So, after getting dressed and finishing her feminine dainties she met Falco outside by her car. "You think you could drive. I need a brake from driving." She said as she yawned.

Falco just gave Takuya an odd look and ask her with much sarcasm, "You mean you trust me with your precious jeep!" Takuya just stood there for a moment not really believing he did that. She didn't want to fight so she just gave him the key, "Have a ball but please don't kill us." She stated as she walked to the passenger side of the car. She opened the back door, placed her suitcase inside, and sat down on the passenger seat.Falco on the other hand was just down right amazed on how calm Takuya this morning.

He guessed that she didn't get much sleep. He opened the door to get in the car, moved the set back so he could sit comfortably. He then adjusted the mirrors, and then drove off. What he didn't know was that the night before Takuya didn't go to bed like he thought. Instead she stayed up to help both of them find the other two; so she tried to track down one of the people she worked with. She called the information number asking for any anyone with the name of z. Although her plain backfired on her because now she has a list of numbers she has to call.

"What is with all those numbers, Takuya?" Falco asked glancing over. "I got smart last night and called an information number hoping to get Z's cell phone number. It well… backfired on me. Instead of getting one I got a whole list of numbers. I hope this leads us to him. If not then we are up a creek with out a paddle." She said getting out her cell and started dialing a number on the list.

After a few hours of going though and asking various people on who they were and other questions, as well as a few people who had just hung up on her. "How rude was that!" Takuya stated, "That bitch cussed me out and then hung up on me!" Takuya glare at the phone wanting to role down her window to throw it out though she manage to get herself controlled to call the next number on her list.

"Yeah I heard Takuya…Man and I thought your mouth was bad." Falco stated and went on, "you mind given me directions or are we just going to drive straight all day long?"

Takuya on the other hand was busy with the cell phone and didn't answer Falco. "Come on Answer the phone." Takuya said under her breath as she listened to the ring tone. It was a tense few moments for her till finally someone answered the phone.

"Hello, what's up?" The voice said. All of a sudden Takuya just screamed from the joy of finally tracking Z down. Well only half way. Falco, on the other hand nearly drove off of the rode from all the screaming Takuya was doing. Z on the other hand was just staring at his phone blinking. "What the heck?" He asked allowed. He finally manage to get over his surprise and asked the person over the phone, who was still yelling "Takuya, is that you?" He asked with his eye brows raised.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination calling you on your cell. Yeah it's me!" Takuya said in a mock tone.

"Takuya how did you get my number!" Z Asked.

"I called information you know one of those 499 numbers…" Takuya told him.

"Ok…Umm why are you calling me?" Z asked.

"Oh what no, 'Hey Takuya what's up? How is it going?' Or anything likes that!" She said a little annoyed and then went on. "You want the spill. Let's just say the past doesn't die so easy."

"Ok…" Z said just not really getting the message.

Falco shock his head and said, "She doesn't like to read mysteries but yet she leaves a mystery where ever she goes to."

Z blinked for a moment and realized he knew the voice. "Is Falco there with you Takuya?" Z asked.

"Uh yes he's driving my car." Takuya said and replied back, "Where are you?"

Z told her where he was and then said bye to her over the phone. He thought for a moment. "Great!"


End file.
